


Valentine Brownies

by Lumos_fiction



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fluff, She/Her and They/Them Pronouns for Hange Zoë, Short & Sweet, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumos_fiction/pseuds/Lumos_fiction
Summary: You make a last minute valentines day gift for Hange!
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48
Collections: Lumos_fictions Hange Zoe shorts





	Valentine Brownies

Valentines day was coming up quickly and you still haven't gotten your partner, Hange, anything yet. You were so busy with work that it completely slipped your mind. Knowing that they probably forgot as well, which was fine, you were just always set on giving them the best you could. It didn’t bother you that they were always busy and so into their work. The last time they forgot your birthday they spent the following day apologizing and covering you in kisses. You just liked giving them gifts and little surprises.

This year you thought maybe you could make them something. Brownies maybe? Although, getting supplies for baking was almost impossible, but you thought you had to try. Even if you were going to have to steal to get them. But you had never baked for Hange before and thought that it would be a nice treat. You used to work in a bakery with your parents way before the wall incident. You haven’t baked in awhile but you were sure you could pick it back up easy.

You scrounge around your home kitchen seeing if you had any of the ingredients. Lucky you had everything you needed. You let out a sigh of relief, not knowing what you were going to do if you didn’t. Not to mention cocoa powder was something that was VERY hard to get and you doubted you would've been able to find it anywhere. You gathered the ingredients and placed them on the counter. Placing your hands on your hips staring at them for a bit before getting to work.

Baking went without any issues, you actually surprised yourself with how well the brownies turned out. They were as perfect as a perfect brownie could be. You smiled to yourself as you cut them up into little squares and put them into a ceramic container. You had no idea how late Hange would come home today, knowing them probably late. Pondering for a little bit you decided it would be best to go deliver them to her. It had been quite some time since you last saw them at work.

You put on your jacket, grabbing the brownies and made your way to the Survey Corps building. You snuck your way in quietly, not wanting anyone to see that you were there. You would get in trouble for “distracting” a commander while they were doing their work. You got to Hange’s door, knocking lightly.

“Come in.” 

You entered, seeing Hange at her desk, looking over some papers. You closed the door behind yourself and walked up to the desk.

“Special delivery.” You grinned.

Hange looked up from their paperwork and a huge smile spread across their lips.

“What is this?” She asked, clearly happy that you dropped by.

You held the container close to your body as you walked around the desk, plopping yourself down on Hanges lap. 

“Brownies,” You placed the container on the desk, opening it and grabbing one of them.

“Homemade.” You smile up at them.

“Homemade?” Hange looked at the fudgy chocolate in your hand.

“I didn’t know you could bake.” She was generally surprised that you had made it.

You giggle, “Open,” You held the brownie up to their lips. Hange opened her mouth and too a bit of the chocolatey goodness. Gasping in surprise at how good it was.

“That’s really good!” She opened her mouth again as you fed her the rest. 

“I’m glad.”

You shifted yourself, straddling them now. You placed your hands on the sides of her cheeks.

“I wanna taste too.”

You pressed your lips against Hange’s, running your tongue along their bottom lip. Hange chuckled into the kiss, opening their mouth slightly for you. You could taste the brownie on their tongue and you moaned into their mouth.

Pulling away, cheeks now red with heat, you smiled.

“They are really good.” You buried your head into their neck, wrapping your arms around them.

Hange held you back, playing with your hair.

“Happy valentines day.” You whispered into their neck.

“Valentine's day!?” Hange grabbed your shoulders and pushed you out of the hug, looking at you with a shocked and panicked expression. You laughed.

“It’s okay, having you is enough.” You planted another kiss on their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I am once again apologizing for any mistakes


End file.
